


Cœur Mécanique

by AllenKune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Powers, Cyborgs, Developing Friendships, Friendship, High School, M/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Self-Hatred
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: De grands pouvoirs impliquent toujours des conséquences et des choix difficiles. Poussaient par ses amis à devenir un héro pour sa ville, Liam vit très mal ses pouvoirs et les conséquences qu'ils impliquent. Changeait à jamais, le jeune adulte à l'impression de n'être plus qu'un monstre et sous l'indifférence de ses amis recherches de l'aide et l'occasion de quitter les responsabilités trop lourdes pour une personne ne rêvant que de normalité. Dévaster et voyant lentement toutes ses relations se détruisent sous le silence de ses amis inconscients des démons de Liam, il rencontre enfin quelqu'un comme lui. C'est peut être l'échappatoire qu'il désirait tant?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

L'air était lourd et chand, encore réchauffé par le soleil impitoyable de l'été. C'était les derniers jours de vacances et chaque heure était profité pleinement pour ne pas avoir de regret. C'est pourquoi Rebecca avait décidé de sortir de nuit pour admirer une dernière fois le ciel d'été dans le parc de la ville.

La rousse était en tête de leur groupe, sa longue chevelure de feu tombant en mèche ondulé sur ses épaules dénudé puisqu'elle portait un simple top blanc avec son short en jean. Un peu de maquillage marquer ses trains, un peu de fond de teint pour cacher les restes de quelques coups de soleils et un peu de mascara noir autours de ses yeux bruns noisettes.

Derrière elle marchait Luis, les bras croisés derrière sa tête en discutant avec Sora. Le jeune homme riait de bon cœur en écoutant le blond aux cheveux cours racontait une anecdote qui lui étai arrivé durant la semaine. Le garçon aux cheveux mauves était habillé comme un vrai punk gothique avec une chemise blanche recouvert d'une veste noire sans manche et d'un short noir avec quelques chaînes. Merry avait rit en rencontrant pour la première fois Sora, s'amusant de voir un punk être ami avec une parodie de méchant de teen movie.

Merry était d'ailleurs derrière le groupe, discutant joyeusement avec son nouveau petit ami. Liam écoutait attentivement la jeune femme, ses tics remarquables qui laissaient transparaitre sa nervosité et sa joie. Elle passait régulièrement sa main dans ses cheveux bleus clairs, décoiffant régulièrement son carré dégradé. Elle ne tenait pas en place, sautillant à chaque pas et Liam trouvé cela adorable, comme le reste du groupe en voyant la jeune fille brillait de joie.

Liam était sans doute le plus banale du groupe, avec des cheveux mis-longs bruns et des yeux lavande doux. Il portait un ensemble simple de t-shirt promotionnel de la ville de Nirvana et un bermuda gris. Il continuait d'écoute sa petite amie quand un bruit attira soudainement son attention.

Bruit n'était pas le bon mot pensa t-il. Le brun avait l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un chantait sans mots ni instrument de musique. C'était beau mais si étrange que Liam s'arrêta en cherchant la source de la musique qui voulait l'appelais.

Hypnotisait par celle-ci, Liam quitta son groupe sans même le remarquait. Marchant dans les herbes folles et entre les arbres, le jeune homme ne remarqua pas qu'il courrait avant qu'il ne s'arrête essoufflé dans une clairière qui lui était inconnue après se qui lui semblait être quelques secondes. Liam savais qu'il avait quitté le parc pour la forêt entourant le petit espace vert de la grande ville. Il savait qu'il fallait paniquer mais la musique rend flou ses pensées. La musique était plus forte ici, chantant auprès du jeune homme les plus beaux fils comme si cela lui était dédier. Il ne vit pas ses amis arriver à leur tour, inquiet de voir leur ami partir sans un mot.

Liam ne quittait pas des yeux l'étrange source de la musique, malgré qu'une peur grandissait en lui à la vue de la chose lumineuse qui n'était pas le genre d'objet qu'on s'attendait à trouver dans une forêt . Une sorte de pierre bleue flottait dans les airs, brillant comme si il était une étoile tombée du ciel. Autours d'elle flottait des cristaux plus petit et plus pâle. Cela ne semblait pas normal.

Malgré la peur, Liam ne pensait pas un seul instant à fuir et s'éloigné de la pierre en forme de losange. L'idée même de partir était un sentiment étrange chez le brun, un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie et qu'il lui donnait l'impression de quitter quelqu'un en sachant qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Rejoignant la musique, une voix commença à chanter dans son esprit sans mots et paroles mais Liam comprit néanmoins ceux qu'on attendait de lui. Sans hésitation Liam leva sa main, la posa sur la pierre bleue alors que ses amis criaient de s'éloigné de la mystérieuse pierre. Un éclat de lumière blanche se répandit dans la clairière, aveuglant les jeunes adultes.

Le contact avec la pierre surprit Liam, la pierre était chaude et douce, comme si elle avait été traitée par un homme ou une machine. Liam n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage que le chant reprit et ses pensés disparurent dans le brouillard qu'était devenu son esprit. Il regarde avec curiosité mais incapable de bouger la pierre réagit à son touché.

Plusieurs cristaux bleus pâles apparurent dans la clairière, comme des gouttes de pluies suspendues autours du groupe et de Liam. Planant sans un bruit un instant, un groupe de pierres près de Rebecca n'animèrent soudainement sous la surprise de la rousse et ses amis.

Les pierres passèrent du bleu à l'orange, avant de se mouvoir sous la force d'un courant d'air chaud qui tournoyait autours de Rebecca. La peur disparut rapidement pour laisser place à l'amusement quand la jeune femme sembla planait dans les airs entouraient de pierres qui devenait rapidement des feuilles mortes et des fleurs de colza. Elle observant plusieurs fleurs être déposées dans ses cheveux, recolorant plusieurs de ses mèches de cheveux en un beau oranges vifs mais Rebecca ne le remarqua pas avec les attentions de l'être invisible fait de vent qui jouait avec elle.

Sora observait Rebecca s'amusait avec l'étrange esprit quand les cristaux à coté de lui se mire à brillé en rose. Ils se séparèrent en une myrade de petite lumière rassemblant à plusieurs lucioles volant autours du jeune homme qui rit en les voyants dessiné dans les airs une parodie de lui-même. Les petits êtres de lumières dessinèrent une sorte de créature humanoïde qui le porta sur son épaule au grand rire de la créature. Plusieurs lucioles se glissèrent dans ses vêtements, faisant d'avantage rire le jeune garçon en le chatouillant.

Joyeux fut la suivante, comprenant que les choses semblaient juste taquines et curieuses. Les pierres à coté d'elle fondirent en une sorte d'eau plus huileuse et gluante. La jeune fille fut soulevée, assit sur une sorte de pouf aquatique tandis que l'eau s'amusait à lui renversé de l'eau sur la tête qui fit sourire la jeune. La même chose a choisi toucha les pierres autours de Luis, devenant de plus flammes violettes qui devraient courir autour de l'homme sans pour autant le brulé.

Liam ne vit pas ses amis être soudainement aux mains de se qui ressemblait à des esprits. Son regard était plongé dans la plaque de surface du cristal qui tremblait. Il semblait retenir quelque chose, la musique devenait distordue dans la clairière comme un crie de douleur de l'entité. Liam avait envie de courir en voyant plusieurs cristaux éclataient autours de lui mais le chant devenait plus puissant, trop puissant pour le laisser agir. Liam ne put que comprendre qu'on lui avait tendit un piège avant qu'une ombre noire ne sorte de la pierre et le renversa sur le sol. Tout disparut alors dans la douleur et le silence fut soudainement présent dans son esprit. Liam aurait trouvé ça agréable si tout son corps ne brulait pas de douleur, une douleur atroce lui donnant l'impression de sortir de son propre corps.


	2. Chapitre 1

Liam se réveillait en sursaut, balayant d'un coup de pied les draps alors qu'il se redressait haletant. Couvert de sueur et les muscles tremblant, le jeune homme observait avec incertitude sa chambre de peur d'être plongé de nouveau dans son cauchemar. Un fils plus grand soulagement sa chambre n'avait pas changé. Son lit était toujours contre la fenêtre, son bureau face à son lui était toujours aussi ordonné mis à part la pile de livre de cours posé sur sa chaise. Son armoire était dans le même état que la veille, tout comme sa table de chevet et son téléphone.

Il savait que c'était idiot de rêver encore de ça, des mois après les derniers jours d'été. Mais cela l'avais marqué plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulut. La douleur était de nouveau là, et l'obscurité l'absorbait dans son étreinte glaciale. Le plus troublant était que dans ses rêves personnes ne le remarquer disparaitre. Il savait que ses amis se soucient de lui, au moins un peu même si les événements ne leur avaient pas laissé le temps. Mais dans son cauchemar ce n'était pas le cas. Liam disparaissait juste, remplaçai par cette autre chose et personne ne remarquait l'imposteur. La chose avec son visage les blessaient et personne ne le voyait. Personne ne remarquait non plus dans la réalité l'imposture qu'il était. Pourtant on n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour voir qui n'était pas le vrais Liam.

Cela lui a donné envie de vomir. Il n'était plus qu'une aberration à visage humain, un visage humain qui se forcait à enfilé chaque jour. Liam pouvais voir son regard briller dans son reflet sur sa fenêtre, la ville brillante de lumières artificielles semblant si bien allait avec lui et ses yeux violet surnaturel, non aussi artificiellement que les lumières des immenses tours d'acier.

Liam se mordit la lèvre en se détournant le regard de son reflet, refusant de voir plus. Sa lèvre se fendit mais aucune goute de sang ne tomba. Une faible lueur violette brillait juste à l'endroit de la blessure qui se réparait alors que le jeune homme enlevait tout les draps sur lui.

Le sommeil disparut, Liam se levait avec hésitation vers son bureau. Ses devoirs étaient faits, sans doutes parfait ou presque comme à chaque fois. Cela était si facile d'avoir de bonne note quand on devenait incapable d'oublier, quand on devenait une immense base de donné. Liam observais dégouté les feuilles, se sentant comme un menteur et un tricheur pour réussir son année scolaire sans le moindre travail. Il extrait le caché aux autres, comme beaucoup d'autres choses sur lui.

Qui dirait à ses amis qu'il doit faire semblant de se trompé dans son contrôle car il est capable sans effort de se souvenir de tout? Liam n'avais pas la force ou le courage de révéler à ses amis qu'il est encore moins normal qu'eux. Liam avait juste l'impression d'être une machine pourvut d'une âme. Il doutait même d'avoir encore une âme.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il a rompu hier avec Merry. Liam avait l'impression que l'amour avait disparu depuis longtemps, depuis qu'ils avaient reçu des pouvoirs et que Rebecca avait décidé que leurs pouvoirs devaient être utilisés pour aider les autres. Peut-être que ses sentiments se sont fanés quand il a perdu la chance d'être fait de chaise et de sang, peut-être qui lui était impossible d'aimer une femme qui lui prête plus aucune attention en préférant devenir des héros.

Elle avait raison, ils avaient des raisons de vouloir aider, de vouloir faire le bien mais Liamesté ça. Toujours dans le journal ou le journal téléviser, utilisé ses pouvoirs sans cesses avec la peur d'être démasquer. Espérait qu'une simple capuche et qu'un peu de maquillage cachera son identité. Espéré qu'un immeuble ne s'échappe pas sur vous encore une fois ou qu'un méchant ne vous arracherait pas le bras. Il n'était pas à sa place et malgré ses plaintes, les rares plaintes qu'il avait osé dire, ses amis ne semblaient que se soucier de leur vie scolaire et de sauvé Nirvana tout les problèmes possibles.

Sans doute Rebecca voulait empêcher à l'autre enfant de perdre ses parents à cause d'un monstre. Luis voulait rendre justice à toutes les personnes qui voyaient leur vie détruite dans des choses qui les dépassent. Sora ne voulait pas être seul et protéger le monde lui a donné une raison de se sentir mieux. Et Merry, la douce Merry qui a aimé juste rendre les autres heureux.

Lui faisait juste défaut à leurs photos si parfaites. Et personne ne voulait se rendre compte que les bords de la photo avaient brulé. Il suffisait juste de mettre un beau cadre et on ne voyait plus les vilaines taches de cendres.

Au moins il n'avait pas à avoir peur que ses parents le découvrent. Ils étaient là, mais Liam sentait qu'ils avaient préféré ne par avoir d'enfant et maintenant qu'il était assez grand pour vivre seul, sa présence devenait invisibles. Cela ne datait pas d'hier mais à l'époque ses amis étaient avec lui pour l'aider à vivre ça. Maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Cela lui manquait horriblement.

Liam attrapa son téléphone, voyant qu'il était trop tard pour tenter de se rendreormir. Il pourrait juste se balader dans la ville avant que la fac n'ouvre ses portes. Il ne voyait de toute manière pas se qu'il pourrait faire chez lui en attendant. Jouer sur son ordinateur? Autant le faire à la fac en compagnie d'une foule d'anonyme agréablement animé et une tasse de chocolat chaud et un paquet de biscuit sortie d'un des distributeurs trouver en route.

Aussi rapidement qu'il décidait, Liam prit une douche rapide avant d'enfilé rapidement un jean et un t-shirt au motif délavé d'une série populaire. Il fourra rapidement mais non sans soins ses livres et cahiers dans son sac et partie sans hésitation. Il ramassa sans un mot d'argent qui avait été déposé sur la table du salon pour lui et quittait la maison sans être vue.

L'air frais agita ses cheveux, la lumière de la rue éclairant ses cheveux blancs. Liam a aimé les grandes villes, il aimait cette sensation de paraitre aussi anonyme malgré ses cheveux blancs. Personne ne semblait le remarquer dans les rues en partie vide la nuit et étouffante le jour, personne ne faisait attention à lui à la fac non plus.

Il passait pour quelqu'un de banale et Liam aimait ça. Il passait sa journée comme une personne de normale, et la journée fut aussi banale qu'il pouvait. Achetait son repas dans un konbini, un simple sandwiche et un désert sucré et avec trop de crème pâtissière, errait au hasard dans les rues avant que sept heure ne sonne dans un des grands gratte-ciels de la ville. Liam se dirigeait alors vers la fac, achetant au distributeur un paquet de biscuits et un chocolat chaud comme promit. La journée commença enfin, comme toutes les autres depuis des moins.

Assit une heure dans la salle de détente devant son ordinateur et jouant à n'importe quel dernier jeu sortie et populaire avec quoi il pourrait jouer avec des inconnues dans la salle sans avoir à se dévoiler. Puis les cours commençaient. Merry venait le saluer avant de partir vers son cours d'économique avec Sora qui l'attendait devant leur salle de cours. Luis courait en retard comme chaque matin vers sa classe d'histoire en esquivant les autres étudiants. Rebecca le saluait de loin avant de partir pour ses cours littéraire en saluant les autres.

Liam disparaissait pour toute la matinée parmi les étudiants, disparaissant derrière un cahier de note jusqu'à la pause de midi. Le groupe se réunissait pour la première fois de la journée pour partager leur repas dans un coins pas trop bondé du campus.

Une sonnerie retentissait et il partait pour un après-midi de travail. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé et c'est sans aucun doute son moment préféré de la journée. Et toute bonne a choisi avait une fin.

Des que la cloche sonnait, les cours se finissaient dans un boucan désagréable signifiant qu'il était tant de rentré chez soi. Liam voyait ses amis à partir de chacun de leur coté après un geste rapide de la main, pressé de retrouver le confort de leur maison et de faire leurs devoirs.

Parfois il les enviés pour pouvoir toujours donner l'impression d'être des personnes normales avec la même joie de vivre qu'autrefois. Liam lui rentrait chez lui avec l'envie de partir au plus vite. Sa mère était partie chez une de ses amies, ne acceptait qu'un mot pour le prévenir qu'il y avait des restes à finir. Son père se reposait dans son bureau. Par moment Liam avait l'impression qu'il était de trop dans cette famille.

Liam se jetait sans hésitation dans son lit après avoir retrouvé la sécurité de sa chambre. Son sac jetait sur sa chaise de bureau, il se laissait aller dans le confort de ses draps et de ses coussins. Le jeune homme n'avait qu'à lever les yeux pour voir le ciel rosâtre depuis sa fenêtre et tous ses malheurs partaient. Ce n'était que temporaire mais cela était sans aucun doute son occupation favorite. C'est ce qu'il faisait en partant de chez lui, et c'est ce qu'il faisait une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre. Observait la ville, observait le ciel était relaxant.

Calme et détendu, Liam se laissait aller au sommeille pour une courte sieste avant le repas du soir. Le repas du soir était simple suite à cela. Réchauffer le repas au micro-onde, manger en faisant ses devoirs puis regarder des vidéos sur son ordinateur portable ou à rechercher des sujets aléatoirement sur wikipédia. Une soirée parfaite à ses yeux jusqu'au moment de se coucher.

Liam regardait avec hésitation son téléphone sonner. La musique était agréable même si elle était fournie avec le téléphone mais Liam connaissait sa signification. Rebecca l'appelais pour jouer aux héros et se mettre en danger. Et comme à chaque fois il hésitait à partir, jouait à un personnage qu'il détester en risquant de blesser pour des inconnues qui lui cracheront dessus le lendemain dans leurs magasines en quête de drame.

Mais comme à chaque fois il ne pouvait pas laisser ses amis seuls alors qu'ils avaient besoin de lui.

Sans un mot il se préparait et ouvrit son téléphone afin de voir où il devait se rendre. Liam se hâtait d'enfilé un jean noir propre et un t-shirt sans motif distinct et que le jeune homme n'avais pas peur d'abimer. Il saisie un manteau marron foncé assez souple et long pour lui arrivé aux genoux et tranchant suffisamment avec son apparence traditionnelle tout en étant passe-partout. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une seule chose à faire avant de partir.

Merry lui avait offert une boite de maquillage masculin il y a plusieurs mois, et un simple coup de maquillage noir autour de ses yeux comme des peintures de guerres suffisait à camoufler ses traits avec sa capuche. C'était sa seule protection mais avec son pouvoir un masque se détruirait après chaque affrontement ou presque.   
Sans perdre plus de temps le jeune homme partait par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Une nouvelle routine se mit en place, beaucoup plus désagréable que celle des cours. Courir entre les passants jusqu'au lieu du drame en n'attirant pas l'attention sur lui. Découvrir que l'immeuble en feu était sur le point de s'écrouler et partir vers l'entré où Sora l'attendait pour maintenir un passage ouvert pour les autres qui évacuait le bâtiment alors que les pompiers tentaient de ralentir les flammes mais la source du feu a bouger sans cesse.

Liam n'était plus surprit depuis longtemps quand il courut entre les décombres, glissant jusqu'à la fondation en suivant les ordres de Rebecca. Sora était présent, des cercles roses fluo brillant sur ses jambes et ses bras malgré ses vêtements composés d'un corps recouvert d'un short, un legging, des baskets et un sweat. Il avait aussi un foulard qui recouvrait le bas de son visage pour cacher son identité. Il semblait un tout autre homme dans cette tenue sportive.

Le plus impressionnant était sans doute qu'il retenait un mur porteur, aidait par plusieurs bras roses spectrales qui apparaissaient dans son dos non sans rappelait une divinité indienne. C'était son pouvoir, de faire apparaitre par la pensée des choses astrales qui pour le moment se contentait d'être quelques paires de bras supplémentaires ou un sorte d'être mystique avec trois paires de bras qui l'aidait pour se battre ou se se défendre.

Liam était un peu jaloux de son pouvoir, de la prestance de pouvoir faire apparaitre des choses et chaque mois Sora progressait et ouvrais ses horizons. Mais pour le moment Liam n'avais pas le luxe de se permettre de penser à ça. Chaque pouvoir de ses amis était génial après tout. Ils pourraient les vantés durant des heures.

Rebecca pouvait invoquer un étrange vent remplie de feuilles mortes, lui offrant la possibilité de voler en marchant dans ses courants d'air et des coups et puissantes quand elle s'entourait de se vent magique. Luis pouvait invoquer des flammes et du feu violet et le contrôler ainsi que n'importe qu'elle flamme selon sa taille. Un incendie de cette taille ne pouvait pas être contenue par lui seul mais Liam avait confiance aux capacités de son ami pour limité le danger pour les personnes coincées dans le bâtiment. Avec Merry qui pouvait transformer son corps en eau et contrôlés les liquides quand elle se glissait dedans, le duo était les meilleurs pour les cas d'incendies.

Quand à Liam, il était juste autre chose. Il ne pouvait rien protéger et il était juste capable d'attaquer et de détruire. Que se soit lui-même ou les autres. Au moins cette mission ne lui offrirait normalement aucun combat.

Rejoignant son ami, Sora l'invertie qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui ici et qu'il devrait juste chercher des survivants comme les autres alors qu'il s'assurait de garder un chemin ouvert. Liam soupira mais obéit, n'ayant pas la force de s'imposé si l'autre garçon n'avait pas besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois lors d'une mission qu'il était redirigé vers d'autres objectifs. Il était le plus rapide après tout avec Rebecca pour se déplacer et il espérait que ses amis voyait en lui un atout grâce à ça. Après un regard il partie.

Les flammes étaient présentes partout, bloquant plusieurs pièces et escaliers du bureau. Liam n'entendait personne alors qu'il courrait vers un nouvel étage, hésitant à sortir par une fenêtre pour secourir directement le dernier étage. Il y avait peut-être des personnes coincé ici et Liam ne pouvais pas se permettre de laisser mourir ou de prendre le risque de les manquer.

Dans la course entre les flammes et les pièces détruites par celle-ci, Liam restait impassible. Il ressentait à peine la chaleur qui l'entourait. Liam voyait les flammes lécher plusieurs fois ses bras, brulant le bout de son manteau et la peau artificielle de ses bras quand Liam décidait de retirer son manteau pour ne pas l'abimer dans l'incendie au risque de devoir en acheter un nouveau. Mais cela laissé les bras métalliques aux yeux de tous. Des bras à formes humaines, mais fait de métal, de câbles avec des articulations mécaniques, des capacités plus puissantes et d'autres pouvoirs que Liam présente inhumains.

Le peu de personne qu'il présente observaient mal à l'aise ses bras brulés, ou plutôt ses bras robotiques sans peau humaine. L'acier luisait d'une étrange couleur sous la lumière des flammes, donnant un air monstrueux à ses bras. Liam n'avait pas d'hésitation à cacher son corps sous le manteau, au risque de détruire son habitude en échange d'un peu de confort. Mais ses doigts étaient toujours visibles et faisaient grimacer et reculer chaque bénédiction qu'il produise.

Liam ne s'offusquait pas quand une dame d'âge moyen reculait et criait quand il lui tendit la main pour la porter en vue de sa jambe entaillé par un éclat de verre. Il retira simplement sa main en silence, la guidant vers la sortie avant que l'immeuble ne commence à trembler. Liam s'immobilisait aussitôt mais il attendit Sora juré derrière lui. Malheureusement le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de reculer que l'étage tremblait une nouvelle en faisant plusieurs murs fragilisés par les flammes.

Une explosion retentie enfin et Liam comprit que le feu avait atteint un disjoncteur. Le sol tremblait sous le choc de la chute de plusieurs murs en dessus du deuxième étage. Rebecca sonnait le remplie sur leurs téléphones. La zone était devenue trop dangereuse pour agir, et Liam suspecté qu'un des murs porteurs avait été touché par les mystérieuses explosions.

Un nouveau bruit retentit au même étage que les deux jeunes hommes et Liam vit le plafond tremblait. Cela allait tomber sur eux, comme d'innombrable d'autre fois. Leurs vies étaient sans en danger et d'un instant à l'autre tout pouvais écroulé autours d'autours. Comme les murs qui cédait sous la force d'une explosion plus puissante que les autres. Liam vit le sol sous ses pieds s'effondrer avec le plafond quand le feu fit explosait sans doute une machine importante dans les étages supérieurs. Le feu rugit des fissures alors que le sol fragilisé craqué sous le point de meuble lourd et de se devrait être la salle des imprimantes.

Le jeune homme était impuissant, même lui ne pouvait réagir aussi vite que la chute d'un bureau brisant le faible équilibre du sol. Il vit Sora fuir, lui tournant le dos sans aucunes mains tendues pour arrêter sa chute. A quoi bon, il voulait qu'à fermé les yeux et toutes les blessures disparaitra de son corps tordu.

Chutant dans les niveaux inférieurs dans le brouhaha des flammes affamés et des objets enflammés chutant avec lui, Liam manquait le cri paniqué de son ami qui se tournait trop tard vers le troue qu'avait laissé la chute des étages derrières lui.

Liam tombait lourdement sur le sol avec plusieurs débris. Plusieurs morceaux de sol et de plafond étaient en feu, brulant avec le reste de plusieurs ordinateurs et d'un bloc métallique autrefois blanc carbonisait par l'explosion. Le jeune homme put voir qu'il était tombé sur les restes carbonisés de meubles et amortissant sa chute en un simple craquement métallique de son dos. Cela aurait cassé la colonne vertébrale de n'importe qui mais Liam se relevait juste chancelant en grimaçant en sentant son dos et ses os se souder de nouveau en échange d'un peu d'énergie. Les rares lampes encore allumés clignotent avant de s'éteindre tout comme les câbles arraché perdant leur énergie. Il devrait juste remonter et sortir rapidement pour rejoindre Sora et les autres.

Seulement à peine début il vit un germe de flamme au-dessus de sa tête au rez-de-chaussée suivit d'un grand bruit signalant une nouvelle chute et un appel d'air. Le sol devait devenir mou sous ses pieds et plusieurs dalles autours du trou au-dessus de lui tombaient à chaque nouvelle secousse.

La situation était plus que précaire, Liam redoutait toujours se moment dans les missions. Le moment tragique où tout bascule, comme cette fois contre l'ancienne employée de Devewcom qui avait voulu se venger de son ancien patron. Liam avait sentie un de ses bras êtres arracher par une des sortes de chiens mutants qu'elle avait construits et il avait été horrifié de le voir se former de nouveau en échange d'un peu d'énergie.

Il y avait aussi eu cet autre accident avec les sortes de plantes magiques qui avaient envahi les nouveaux immeubles pour les salariés de l'usine proche. Merry had eu un bras cassé pendant quelques temps mais le jeune garçon avait été déchiré en deux et pourtant il avait réussi à continuer de se battre malgré un troue dans son torse de voir divers câblages et organes mécaniques.

Cela avait l'air excité le public autant que le dégouter. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de photos de lui et de ses membres difformes. Son "cas" devait faire les choux gras de la presse de Nirvana entre les débats sur son fonctionnement ou son statut légal ainsi que les théories sur son existence. Liam jalousais les autres de ne pas subir la même pression médiatique. Merry avait droit à des théories sur son identité et des compliments sur son corps, tout comme Rebecca qui voyait des photos dans les magazines people en manque de drama. Sora et Luis étaient presque oubliés par la presse.

Une autre explosion retentie et d'avantage de décombre brulé ou en feu tombait près de Liam. Le sol sous ses pieds laissait échapper une fumée noire inquiétante et les murs autours de lui tremblaient face à un nouveau choc contre le bâtiment. Rebecca avait dit que la source du feu bougé, peut être qu'un combat avec le monstre responsable de tout ça avait commencé.

Coincé dans une pièce en partie effondré, Liam ressent une nouvelle secousse qui fit s'effondrait un des murs. Malheureusement celui-ci ne révèle que des flammes affamé et Liam recule en voyant le feu envahir d'avantage d'espace devant lui.

Liam sait qu'il doit fuir rapidement et il n'attendit pas une nouvelle secousse pour réagir. Son corps s'activa aussitôt, habitué depuis plusieurs mois à évoluer selon les besoins de Liam et les situations. Les mécanismes tremblaient dans ses paumes et ses pieds avant de révéler des troues en forme de cônes.

L'utilisation de ses nouvelles fonctionnalités était toujours étrange pour Liam mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Les moteurs s'allumèrent dans un vrombissement presque agréable. Quatre trainés violettes apparaissait sous ses pieds et dans ses mains. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voler vers le troue du quel il était tombé. C'était comme courir avant de faire sauter sauf qu'on ne retombait jamais. Il volait juste, planant grâce à des moteurs sous ses pieds et d'autres dans ses mains pour se stabiliser. C'était comme si la gravité n'existait plus pour lui.

Une nouvelle secousse fit trembler le bâtiment, et la soudaine explosion manquait de projeter Liam contre le mur en souffla une nouvelle gerbe de flamme et de dalles de murs. Le jeune homme ne fut protégé de l'explosion que par un dôme de glace apparaissant tout autour de lui comme une bulle de protection amortissant l'explosion.

Liam observait sa protection de glace avec stupeur, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas créé ça et qu'un membre de son équipe n'était pas capable d'une telle prouesse. Posant la main contre la surface froide, Liam fut choqué de ressentir pour la première quelque chose d'autre qu'une impression fantôme. Il ressentait le froid de la glace presque comme avant, mais c'était agréable. Comme si cette glace avait quelque chose de particulier. C'était sans doute le cas car une autre explosion retentie sans toucher l'androïde. La bulle de glace explosait sous le choc mais à la surprise de Liam elle recouvrit les murs autours de lui, stabilisant un chemin vers une fenêtre cassée dans se que Liam ne pouvais que décrire comme un couloir de glace.

Quelqu'un avait fait ça pour lui, pour l'aidé à sortir de l'immeuble en feu. Liam savais que même si les flammes l'avaient rattrapaient il aurait survécu, il le faisait toujours mais Liam se sentie étrange en voyant qu'une personne avait sans raison voulut l'aidé, c'était soucié de son bien être.

Au fond de lui il savait qu'il aurait voulu que se soit Merry venant l'aidé, inquiète de le savoir dans le bâtiment alors qu'il s'effondrait. Il aurait voulu que Rebecca remarque qu'il n'était pas là et ai pour une fois prit le temps d'expliquer la situation au lieu d'ordonné simplement. Il voudrait avoir eu le courage de parler de ses sentiments aux autres, d'avoir trouvé le temps de leurs en parler. Mais Liam savait que cela arriverais sans doute jamais.

Grimaçant en se posant sur le sol dur et froid, les moteurs disparaissaient pour ne laisser aucune trace de leurs présences sur son corps. L'immeuble trembla une nouvelle fois mais Liam ne fit pas attention et courra sans hésitation à travers le chemin de glace qui le conduisait un étage plus haut, le guidant vers la sortie.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention le chapitre n'est pas encore relut par ma superbe correctrice Aria !

L'immeuble brulait, les derniers étages disparaissant dans les cendres et les constructions qui n'avais pas encore eu la chance de brûlait avait chuté à travers les étages. Un bruit sourd résonné à chaque chute, attirant que d'avantage de monde. Les journalistes étaient déjà présent, prenant des photos des héros qui terminaient de sauvé les employés du bureau ou d'aider les pompiers à maîtriser l'incendie. 

Liam sortait du bâtiment par une des fenêtres brisée, le souffle stable malgré la fumée qui commençait à se rependre dans la rue. Il jetait un regard incertain derrière lui, voyant la glace qui soutenait les se brisait une fois qu'il était hors de l'enfer qu'était devenu l'immeuble de bureau. Une partie des murs s'écroula avec elle, trop fragile pour soutenir plus longtemps le bâtiment et soulevant un nuage de flamme.

La télévision était présente elle aussi, couvrant l'évènement avec une certaine joie morbide. Liam vit Rebecca discutait avec le chef des pompiers et du département gouvernemental. Elle était sérieuse, comme toujours, et semblait récolté des informations en échange sans doute de celle amasser lors de son combat contre la créature. Liam tut le sentiment d'amertume en pensant qu'elle ne semblait pas inquiète de ne pas le voir avec les autres devant les journalistes. Il avait envie de crier qu'il était là, derrière elle alors qu'elle parler avec les représentants de l'ordre devant une ambulance. 

Heureusement il n'y avait que quelques blessés et les seuls victimes étaient celle tué par la créature responsable. Pour une fois ce n'était pas un homme en quête de vengeance, juste une créature étrange tomber du ciel ou sortie de terre. Liam se moquait de savoir l'origine de la bête. Il voulait juste que la bête ne soit pas responsable de plus de dégât. La photo du reptile hybride ferait sans doute les gros titres durant quelques jours. Avec une tête de serpent, une peau rouge avec des zébrures blanches, trois paires de pattes griffus et longues avec une queue faite de poiles noirs et responsable du feu avec sa capacité à s'allumer pour exploser ou s'enflammé. Elle gagnera sans aucun doute sa place après plusieurs mois d'étude dans le zoo de Nirvana malgré sa dangerosité apparente.

C'était sans doute mieux que de simplement la laissait dans la nature et déclencher un autre incendie. Liam savais que les protections animal prenait à cœur la protection des créatures. Liam détourna le regarde de la créature en cage conduit dans un camion des forces gouvernementale. Il en avait assez fait aujourd'hui pour ne pas penser à ça. A la place il chercha du regard son mystérieux sauveur. 

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'une autre présence que la sienne dans la ruelle, et même l'immeuble à coté avait était évacuait. Liam en étant reconnaissant en remarquant qu'il était à coté du centre commercial de Kanipan mais le jeune homme comprenait que son aide venait soit de la foule, soit de quelqu'un cachait dans le centre commercial.

Avant de pouvoir partir explorer le bâtiment, une voix l'appela et Liam s'immobilisa soudainement la tête.

Il fut surprit en voyant le regard de Rebecca sur lui, ses yeux encore remplie déception à son égard.

Il ne savait pas se qu'il avait fait de mal mais en vue du regard de son amie, il l'avait déçu encore une fois. La jeune femme prit congé des deux hommes, laissant Luis et Merry discuter avec les autorités pour se dirigé vers lui. Liam pouvait voir que plusieurs personnes dans la foule suivaient du regard La tempête, comme ils l'appellent parfois, marché vers lui. Liam pouvait même voir un ou deux journaliste sortir leurs appareils photo. Il sera encore dans la section drama d'un magasine people, comme pour les autres fois, les trop souvent autres fois où il se retrouve à être la source de rumeur désagréable ou de débat assez dépriment sur ses effets négatifs sur l'équipe ou même sa nature. Merry disait d'en rire mais il était difficile de rire de fait d'être théoriser comme un robot de service, une création raté ou même juste la marionnette du véritable cinquième membre de l'équipe. Liam ne voyait pas où était la blague non plus à être accuser de créer des problèmes et faires les choux-gras d'une presse méprisable.

En attendant Rebecca se tenait devant lui, à peine reconnaissable même pour lui sous son costume. Caché derrière un masque de hibou blanc comme neige avec des taches rouges dans une représentation plus coloré d'une Harfang des neiges. Ses yeux noisette étaient visibles et ses mains passaient dans la crinière de plumes rouges qu'elle avait cousus à son masque dans un tic de colère. Elle aurait été belle si ce n'était pas pour lui reprochait une nouvelle fois une action que Liam savait être une méprise. Une autre méprise que personne ne voulait résoudre à part lui.

Liam baissait les yeux vers son short en jean et son top blanc, remarquant que comme toujours elle était nue pied pour les interventions. 

"Tu ne peux pas suivre pour une fois les ordres ?! Je t'ai demandé d'aider Sora mais comme à chaque fois tu as préféré jouer le héro solitaire et partir seul." Commença la rousse, se retenait clairement de crier. "Regarde les conséquences de tes actes, Sora à failli être ensevelit par le mur qu'il portait car il n'avait pas d'aide et des civiles furent en danger par ta faute!"

"Mais il m'a dit-" Tenta de répondre timidement Liam avant d'être coupé.

"Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire Liam, cela aurait aidé tout le monde. S'il te plaît, écoute-moi juste la prochaine fois et cela nous évitera sans doute un danger inutile. On n'a pas tous la chance d'être comme toi, de guérir rapidement et à pouvoir encaissait le pire sans succomber." Terminait Rebecca, son regard déçu ne quittant Liam que pour rejoindre le groupe.

Le jeune homme soupira, serrant son manteau dans ses bras avant de l'enfiler et de disparaitre dans la ruelle. Il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix pour parler, encore moins tenté de se défendre. Il sentait plusieurs regards sur lui mais se hâta de disparaitre entre les immeubles pour rejoindre sa maison, tentant d'oublier les bruits des appareille photo derrière lui. Il avait encore échoué, il avait juste envie de courir loin de cette maudite ville qu'il détesté et disparaitre à jamais. 

Ses pas le guidèrent machinalement vers sa maison, vers un lieu que son esprit ne pouvais que considérer que comme sur..Ses parents endormaient dans leur lit et l'absence totale de bruit dans la maison de la classe moyenne offrait un Liam un calme soudaine mais agréable. Il avait juste besoin de se glisser dans ses draps et de dormir, de laisser des rêves doux le saisir et espérer une journée moins pénible demain.

Liam laissait tomber son manteau sur le sol, vite suivit par son t-shirt avec lequel Liam essuyait son visage. Le jeune garçon se préparait à rejoindre son lit, jetant son pantalon et laissant pour une rare fois ses membres à nue sous les couvertures.

Une fausse peau sera de retours plus tard sur ses bras, sans doute quelques heures avant de se réveillé même. Liam sentie un sentiment de nausée voyant les membres d'acier et de métal brillant sous la douce lumière de la lune. Ce n'était pas beau, c'était froid et mécanique. Liam aurait crue en une prothèse, mais l'impression de sensations même si elle était discrète lui prouver le contraire. Une prothèse n'offre pas un petit pincement douloureux quand la moitié du bras se retrouve dans la mâchoire d'une bête infernale. Une prothèse ne lui ferait pas sentir l'ombre d'une poigné de mains ou la sensation des mains chaudes de Merry sur ses épaules quand ils étaient encore en couple. 

Liam se souvenait encore parfaitement d'avoir senti l'air froid autours de lui quand il fut aidé par cet inconnu.

L'inconnu, le jeune homme ne savais pas quoi pensé de lui. Il était venu l'aider, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir aider lui au lieu de porter secours à ses amis. Tout le monde savait depuis longtemps qu'il fallait plus que des flammes pour le tuer. Sa seule blessure avait été sa peau humaine mais son corps monstrueux était indemne 

Il était le seul à avoir des conséquences aussi drastique. Les autres avais reçut quelques mèches coloré, dans le pire des cas un œil changeant de couleur et l'apparition de tatouage. Il était le seul à avoir complètement changé. De ses os à ses cheveux, de ses pouvoirs à son comportement. Tout ou presque avait changé. Liam détester ça et sentait trop souvent la haine et la jalousie le saisir en voyant ses amis, augment que d'avantage sa haine de lui-même. Peut être que c'était pour ça qu'il était le fardeau de l'équipe. 

Liam observait une dernière fois le ciel, comme une consolation à ses pensées troublé. La lune immense et en partie effacer dans la mer noire sans étoiles l'observant sans un mot avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et que son esprit commence à rêver.

Une nouvelle journée commençait, une répétition de celle d'hier et des autres journées. Au moins il se réveillait plus calmement que d'habitude. Cela arrivait parfois qu'aucuns mauvais souvenirs ne viennent le visiter durant la nuit. Ses yeux s'ouvraient lentement, les souvenirs du rêve disparaissant quand sa conscience reprenant place dans son corps.

Il se douchait, laissant la fatigue de la nuit disparaitre dans l'eau tiède. Ses membres étaient lisses et doux d'une peau nouvelle, et malgré son peu de sommeil il paraissait prêt pour une longue journée. Liam aurait aimé pouvoir rester d'avantage au lit, de savourer d'avantage la douceur du tissu et le paysage qu'il pouvoir voir de sa fenêtre. Mais sa chambre n'était pas aussi agréable que son lit, et lui donner même l'impression d'être enfermé. C'était vide, sans décoration ou bon souvenir accrocher aux murs.

Avant plusieurs photos de ses amis décorés sa chambre, avec des affiches des filmes qu'ils avaient regardé ensemble ou des parcs d'attraction visité. Mais toutes ses choses étaient maintenant ranger dans une boite dans son armoire. Liam ne supporter plus de les voir quand il se sentait si mal, quand c'était des souvenirs d'un temps révolue et que plus aucune autre photos ou décoration ne serrait ajouté à sa collection.

Il s'habillait, toujours avec un t-shirt délavé acheté il y a plusieurs mois, un jean propre et il était prêt pour partir travailler. Le reste était machinal. Prendre l'argent sur la table, se promener en ville en attendant que la fac ouvre en achetant un repas par la même occasion. Ses yeux ne pourrons qu'errait sur les magasines et les journaux parlant déjà de leur intervention de la veille et il rentrait à la fac avec de nouvelles rumeurs sur l'identité et la nature de Gray et toutes sa classe parlera de lui en cours sans le savoir pour son plus grand déplaisir.

C'était du moins le programme que le jeune homme prévoyez avec l'habitude. 

Sauf qu'alors que Liam marchait dans une rue s'éveillant doucement, il ressentie la même sensation que dans l'immeuble. Une froide caresse, une présence douce perdue dans les personnes marchant dans la grande rue de Nirvana. Liam tournait aussitôt la tête vers la foule, son regard balayant les nombreux inconnus qu'il croisé chaque matin sans reconnaitre, sans jamais voir autre chose qu'une foule le protégeant de l'isolement. Mais aujourd'hui elle lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol avant même qu'il ne s'en rendit compte.

Un groupe de femmes dans la trentaine discutaient en marchant vers l'un des plus grands bureaux de la ville en agitant leur sac hors de prix et leurs bijoux pour la plupart occidentales. Un bus déversait une vague de passager, des travailleurs et des étudiants des villes alentours, des touristes venue tôt visité la ville et des riverains venue faire quelques courses dans le centre ville et les centres commercial de Nirvana. Un lycéen observait une vitrine de jeux-vidéos, une mère et ses deux enfants allaient faire les courses dans une superette de quartier, un travailleur endormi sur un banc, une petite fille avec ses deux parents. Toujours plus de monde, trop de monde alors que Liam cherchait dans la foule l'origine de cette étrange sensation. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Puis ses yeux croisaient le regard bleu gris qui le cherchait. Sans hésitation Liam tendit la main vers l'inconnu. Au moment même ou sa main se posa sur de l'inconnue, un frisson parcourut les deux jeunes hommes. Quelque chose de plus grand qu'un simple frisson et Liam eu l'impression de toucher de nouveau l'étrange cristal, mais plus doux et important un vent de fraicheur. Le sentiment semblait être réciproque remarqua t-il a peine.

Les yeux violets croisaient ceux bleus gris, et Liam se retrouva soudainement figé sur place. Il avait agit par instinct, le peur étrange et la curiosité le poussant malgré lui vers la sensation envoutante qui l'appelait.

L'autre homme était beau, une beauté glaciale comme si Liam se tenait devant l'incarnation du froid et de la glace. Il avait de longs cheveux blanc argenté, attaché en une queue de cheval haute et un costume détendu noir et bleu marine. Cela lui donnait un air ancien mais à la fois moderne, un peu comme les hipsters. Il semblait être de son âge mais paraissait tellement plus mature, même Rebecca paraissait enfantine face à lui. Liam pouvait sentir en le regardant le poids de plusieurs siècles, ce qui était parfaitement impossible.

"Pourquoi m'as-tu aidé? " Demanda Liam, la première question d'une de ses nombreuses autre questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit mais ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa gorge soudainement étroite.

La surprise laissait place au soulagement sur le visage de l'inconnue, "Tu semblais différent. Tu l'as sentie aussi n'est pas ? " Demanda l'homme et Liam comprit tout de suite de quoi parler l'inconnue. C'était cette impression étrange quand le pouvoir de l'homme l'avait touché, cet appel envoutant comme celui d'avoir retrouvé un vieil ami.

Liam hochait la tête, et l'inconnue sourit. "Tu es comme moi alors. C'est plus que je ne l'avais espéré." Dit l'homme. Liam se sentie étrange à cette déclaration mais il ne pouvait taire le sentiment d'appartenance qui grandissait en lui. 

"Ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler de ça." Avoua l'inconnu, avant de l'invité à le suivre chez lui pour parler dans un lieu plus privé. Tendant la main à Liam, le garçon ignora son sentiment de culpabilité en posant doucement sa main dans celle de son ami qui sourit. Il avait l'air si jeune quand il souriait, perdant un poids invisible de ses épaules.

Rebecca n'approuverait pas ça. Suivre un inconnu sans même connaitre son nom était le début d'un piège ou d'une mauvaise rencontre. Il était peut être juste idiot, s'accrochant au moindre signe de reconnaissance comme un noyé à une bouée. 

La sensation de la main de l'homme dans la sienne semblait être pour le moment tout se qu'il voulait. 

Liam se laissait guider sans lutter par l'inconnu, marchant à travers la foule vers une rue moins bondé avec un immense parking à ciel ouvert. Liam reconnaissait cette rue, avec son parc de jeu et les deux écoles élémentaires à quelques minutes à pied. Il y était allé enfant, et c'était fait ses premiers amis. Cela faisait des années qu'il ne leur avait plus parlées, mais Liam gardait de bon souvenir de ses années. 

Perdu dans ses pensées, Liam faillit manquer que l'autre jeune homme c'était arrêté devant une petite enseigne que le cyborg reconnue être un café. A cette heure de la journée il devait être désert. Mais c'était un lieu publique et ouvert, sans doute le plus sur quand on rencontre un inconnue même si Liam doutait que l'homme puisse lui faire du mal. Liam se sentait idiot de pensé ça.

Prenant place à une table dans le coin, assez loin du comptoir pour avoir une discutions en toute discrétion mais Liam ne pouvait que voir le charme de la boutique. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas allé boire quelques chose avec un ami. Au moins depuis les grandes vacances, peut-être plus. 

En observant le petit café aux murs bruns et à l'aspect entre japonais et européen typique des bâtiments de Nirvana, Liam avait l'impression d'être de nouveau un lycéen séchant les cours pour s'amusait avec ses amis. Cela était aussi étrange qu'agréable.

"Je pense qu'il est peut-être de se présenté, malgré que je connaisse le surnom qu'on te donne." Commença l'autre jeune homme, ramenant Liam à la discutions. "Je suis Andrew." Dit-il en souriant de nouveau. Liam sentie qu'il ne devait pas sourire ainsi souvent. La solitude semblait presque marquer ses traits et Liam sentait ses joues rougir en étant le destinateur d'un si bon sourire.

"Je suis Liam." Répondit le garçon en souriant à son tour avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'homme, Andrew proposa de passé commande et Liam se retrouva rapidement invité par son ami. En moins de quelques minutes les deux jeunes adultes se retrouvait avec un jus de fruit et une assiette de viennoiseries qu'avait servit la serveuse qui semblait à peine plus vielle qu'eux malgré que ses cheveux violet ne cache une partie de son visage et de son œil.

Andrew fut le premier à parler, cherchant ses mots un instant avant de commençait à discuter avec Liam. "J'avoue que je ne sais pas par où commencer." Avoua l'homme avec un sourire désolé. "Je ne pensais pas te rencontré aussitôt, et j'ai tellement de question."

Liam comprenait, il était confronté au même problème. "Parle moi juste de toi, je pense que cela me suffirait pour commencer. Tu viens de Nirvana ?" Commença timidement le cyborg.

Andrew sourit et commença à parler en ne faisait que de courtes pause pour siroté sa boisson. Andrew venait d'Angleterre mais avait quitté le pays il y a quinze ans après la mort de ses amis. En voyant le regard inquiet du cyborg, Andrew se pressa de rassuré Liam que ses amis étaient mort de vieillesses.

Cela semblait étrange de perdre des amis par la vieillesse à son âge, mais Liam supposa qu'il devait être plus vieux que son apparence ne donné l'impression. La discutions tomba lentement dans quelques choses de plus trivial. Ils parlaient de leurs gouts, des choses qu'ils aiment faire. 

C'était agréable pensa Liam en écoutant Andrew parlait de son amour pour les usines anglaises. Cela donnait presque l'impression qu'il avait grandit en les voyant se construire. Peut être que c'était bien le cas, Liam y réfléchirait plus tard. Cela n'était pas un mal en soin d'être plus vieux qu'il n'en avait l'air. 

La conversation fut si courte aux yeux de Liam mais déjà midi sonnait. Andrew lui offrit son numéro, laissant le jeune homme avec leur repas payer avant de devoir partir. Liam supposa qu'il devait aller travaillé, et il remercia simplement l'autre garçon pour la discutions. 

"Cela fut agréable. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir." Sourit Andrew, avant de partir du petit café. 

Maintenant seul à leur table, Liam fini sa boisson en réfléchissant à leur conversation. Il avait suivit une nouvelle fois l'étrange sensation qui ressemblait de plus en plus a son instinct. Après l'avoir poussé vers l'étrange pierre bleu, elle l'avait poussé contre Andrew qui était aussi étrange que captivant. Liam ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un mauvais instinct puisque cela lui avait fait rencontrer l'autre garçon. Mais cela rajouté une nouvelle chose étrange qu'il n'allait pas avec lui sur sa liste fictive.

Puis il réalisa lentement qu'il venait de loupé toute une matinée de cours, et ne se sentait pas le courage de suivre les cours de l'après-midi avec ses pensées confus. Il pourrait rentrer chez lui, Liam était sur que personne ne remarquerait son absence. 

Avant même de s'en rendre compte Liam était debout, remerciant la serveuse pour le repas avant de partir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, et pour le moment il avait simplement envie de retourné chez lui pour se blottir dans son lit et laisser ses pensées disparaitre. 

Liam s'arrêta un instant, l'idée ne semblait pas mauvaise. Ses parents ne remarquerons sans doute même pas sa présence mais l'image de sa chambre déprimante ne lui donné pas envie d'y restait plus que nécessaire. Avant il serait allé chez Merry, mais les choses étaient fini entre eux et Liam savait que depuis plus longtemps encore des choses simple comme aller chez l'autre avait cessé.

Il ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit qui lui venait à l'esprit, loin de la foule de la ville. Le parc était toujours bondé le midi, sauf dans le coin le plus ancien que Liam avait découvert, seul. La vielle centrale, proche d'une vielle usine abandonné populaire seulement pour l'urbrex et dans un coin de la ville que les habitants avaient oublié.

Liam aimait plaisanter que c'était sans aucun doute l'endroit où devait provenir tout les monstres et les mutants qui attaquaient la ville. Du moins il aurait aimé plaisanter avec quelqu'un. Mais même sur la route de sable et de terre peu entretenue par le parc, il était seul. Mais c'était normale non ? Tout le monde avait des endroits caché, leur petite cabane dans les arbres qu'il ne montrait qu'à leurs amis. 

Le jeune homme soupira en voyant ses pensées enfin se taire à la vue de la vielle centrale électrique. Avec ses générateurs oubliés, les poteaux métalliques imposant et des vielles machine qui ne prenait vie qu'en sa présence. Une autre de ses bizarreries mais Liam s'en moquait.

C'était son havre de paix, et la vue de la vielle centrale suffisait à apaiser Liam. Il n'avait qu'à s'allonger sur le toit du bâtiment principal et observait le ciel bleu pour que ses pensées prennent un sens. Le bourdonnement des machines l'aider à lui vider la tête, et cela semblait même recharger ses batteries.

Ses pensées se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Andrew. Son instinct l'avait guidé vers lui et il ne semblait pas mauvais. Liam prenait peut être des risques mais il avait envie, il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en l'autre garçon. 

Si jamais les choses se passaient mal, et bien il serait le seul à en subir les conséquences. Si jamais les choses se passaient mal. Personne ne pourrait le blâmé de s'être fait un ami. 

Liam avait l'impression de revivre en une journée ses années de lycée. Sortir avec Merry et les autres pour manger dans un fastfood, sortir ensemble pour découvrir leur ville. Mais ils avaient grandit et ils avaient déclaré qu'ils n'avaient plus le droit de s'amuser. Comme si entré à la FAC venait avec la responsabilité de travailler sans cesse pour son avenir en oubliant le présent. Leur petite activité extrascolaire n'aidait pas. 

Liam avait l'impression d'étouffé et sa rencontre soudaine avec Andrew lui avait fait réalisé qu'il détester sa vie. Chaque moment de sa vie. Il était un lâche incapable de parler de ses problèmes à ses amis, subissant l'abandon de ses parents et maintenant celui de ses amis. La FAC était horrible, comment prendre du plaisir quand il n'avait qu'à lire avec attention un livre pour le connaitre par cœur. C'était comme rentré des donnés dans un ordinateur, même plus assez humain pour faire semblant d'être normale. Il avait juste envie de vivre des choses normales !

Liam se releva, se rendant à peine compte qu'il avait crié ses dernières pensées. La centrale marchait à plein régime, reprenant vie alors que le cyborg se laissait retomber avec un soupire contre le béton. Le bourdonnement des machines étaient agréable et le calmé doucement. 

Personne n'avais le droit de lui imposé une vie qu'il détesté, et si Andrew lui offrait une vie simple et agréable, il accepterait sans hésitation. Cela lui donnerais peut être le courage de parler à ses parents, de leur faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas bien. De parler de ses problèmes à ses amis et a arrêter cette folie. Il détester jouer les super-héros, de mettre sa vie en danger quand il avait l'impression que sa vie s'écrouler.

Il voulait juste une vie simple. Et Andrew semblait vouloir le lui offrir.   
Il n'avait pas la force de dire non à quelques choses d'aussi agréable qu'était de faire semblant d'être normale.


	4. Chapitre 3

Une nouvelle journée commença quand Liam ouvrit les yeux. Quelques jours avaient passé depuis sa rencontre avec Andrew. Il avait étrangement peu envie de sortir de son lit, laissant le temps passer alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il avait son téléphone, discutant doucement avec Andrew par message. C'était agréable de parler à quelqu'un même si c'était au début timide. Liam prenait le temps de parler un peu à l'autre homme, discutant de tout et de rien comme la sortie d'un film qu'Andrew proposait de voir ensemble.

Personne n'avais remarquait son absence, c'était le coté agréable de la FAC. Liam ne c'était jamais permit de sauté une journée de cours mais les études avaient perdu tout intérêt pour lui depuis longtemps. Une journée en moins ne changerait pas ses notes et personne n'avait remarqué dans sa classe son absence. Même un mois d'absence n'entrainerait aucune conséquence.

Ses amis par contre avait vue son absence mais n'avais rien dit. Rebecca avait échangé un regard avec Luis le lendemain, mais avec les cours ils étaient passés à autre chose. Cela convenait à Liam et il avait fait comme si rien ne c'était passé. Jusqu'à qu'il reçoit un message lors de son premier cour du matin. Un message d'Andrew l'invitant à venir avec lui faire un tour. Plus précisément de venir faire un tour dans la nouvelle attraction de la ville. Un labyrinthe avec des planches de bois peintes pour faire un labyrinthe de maïs avec des minis-jeux, des machines à pinces et d'autres attractions qui le rendait populaire pour toutes tranches d'âge avec la présence d'un restaurant de style fast food.

Liam n'avais jamais été dans un labyrinthe, et avec ses amis ils n'avaient plus le temps pour ça. Malgré son envie, tout ses amis étaient trop occuper par les cours ou les visites nocturnes qui même si elles étaient peu nombreuse rendant ses amis paranoïaque. Comme si la ville allait être détruite car ils partaient s'amusé. Liam n'eu pas à réfléchir et accepta tout de suite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sautait ses autres cours et attendait devant la fac qu'Andrew arrive. L'homme arriva dans une belle voiture, le genre de voiture qu'on ne trouvait pas sur le parking d'une Fac. Liam entré timidement, sa légère crainte disparaissant en voyant le visage de l'autre jeune homme sourire. Le voyage se fut dans un calme reposant. De rapides questions comme "Comment vas-tu", la musique de la radio et Liam retrouvait tout de suite le sentiment agréable de leur premier rencontre. C'était presque étrange de faire soudainement des choses qu'il avait espérer faire quelques mois plus tôt. Séchait les cours pour aller s'amuser, partir avec ses amis dans le dernier endroit populaire.

Liam aurait aimé que ses amis soient là mais aucun n'était prêt à passer du temps ensemble pour quelque chose d'aussi puérile que son envie de s'amuser. Ce n'était pas si grave, Liam observait du coin de l'œil l'autre homme et il sentait que les choses allaient bien se passer. Cela ne pouvait que lui faire du bien de s'amuser un petit peu. C'était agréable de se détendre de temps en temps.

L'endroit était hors de la ville dans d'anciens champs, et après avoir passé le portique et la caisse pour payer l'entré, un labyrinthe se dressait devant le duo. Les planches de bois avaient été peintes, offrant l'impression d'un décor de bois comme dans un film Peter Pan ou le Magicien d'Oz. C'était beau et les épies de maïs offrait un air d'automne malgré le printemps doux. Il ne manquait plus que les feuilles morts et le vent froid.

Quelques murs étaient décorés de scène de vie, avec les mascottes de l'attraction mangeant un pique-nique sous les arbres, jouant à la mer ou à la montagne ainsi que des scènes faisant des clins d'œil à des contes populaires. Liam c'est vite prit au jeu, suivant chaque couloir dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ou un mur peinte avec une scène différente.

Andrew le laissait faire, souriant quand le visage de Liam s'illuminait en découvrant un jeu ou une mascotte en costumes et des panneaux en cartons pour les photos. Le cyborg fut sûr d'avoir du se prendre en photo avec toutes les mascottes et les panneaux en cartons du site. Il fut sur aussi d'avoir dépensé son argent dans presque tout les jeux. Andrew lui avait aussi offert de nombreuses parties, s'amusant clairement aux yeux de tous, sauf de Liam, à faire sourire le plus jeune garçon en lui permettant d'avoir toutes les peluches et objets possibles du parc.

Liam était assez bon avec les fusils en plastique comme avec les cerceaux, visant assez bien quand il prenait le temps de se concentré. Il semble aussi étrangement gagner à chaque machine à pince. Andrew avait l'impression que le bras mécanique était l'extension du propre bras du jeune homme, celui-ci concentré sur l'objet de ses désires. Liam fixait la petite peluche ou l'objet qu'il avait envie, sa langue sortant de sa bouche de concentration.

Les bras pleins de récompense, Liam regardait avec une véritable joie son dernier cadeau gagnait par Andrew qui c'était laisser tenté par un jeu de pêche. Il avait réussit à avoir toutes les mascottes de l'attraction en cadeaux, que se soit en peluche, porte-clefs, figurine, bijoux ou objets de décorations. Il se tournait vers Andrew, la peluche de lapin violet avec sa guitare rouge serrait dans les bras alors qu'il le remerciait. Andrew ne cachait pas son plaisir d'être aussi là avec lui, remarquant soudainement sa solitude et seul de son ami. L'étrange lien entre eux semblait ronronné de plaisir, leurs pouvoirs solitaires rayonnant.

"Ce n'est pas encore terminer. Que dirais-tu de manger un peu?" Proposa Andrew, l'invitant à manger dans la pizzeria du parc. Liam reconnaissait qu'il avait en effet faim après avoir parcourut le labyrinthe en compagnie du garçon au garçon au pouvoir de glace.

En rentrant chez lui le soir, Liam se sentie bien. Il n'avait jamais ramenait autant de chose chez lui mais cela rendait sa chambre soudainement agréable et chaude. Son lit était couvert de peluches, de beaucoup trop de peluche pour un homme mais c'était encore plus agréable de se couchait dans son lit quand il pouvait serrait quelque chose dans ses bras. Liam pensait à acheter quelques choses comme une couverture ou des coussins pour rendre son lit encore plus confortable.

Contre son mur reposait alors la dizaine de peluches d'animaux, souvent aux couleurs non naturelle comme le renard blanc avec des bouts roses et ses joues rouges qu'il avait aussi en figurine miniature. Son bureau avait aussi eu droit à un relooking, avec une figurine d'un renard rouges pirates qu'il avait mit à coté de sa lampe et des autocollants des mascottes un peu partout. Son sac semblait un peu plus lourd avec des stylos et un porte-clés promotionnel.

Liam se rendait compte qu'il avait peut être gagné la plupart, si ce n'est tous, ses cadeaux en trichant mais il s'en moquait. Il avait sentie la manette tremblait dans ses mains, comme si il venait de se connecté à la machine. Rebby n'était pas là pour le juger, et Andrew l'avais félicité pour ses exploits en connaissance de ses altitudes.

C'était agréable et Liam n'hésitait jamais quand il recevait un message d'Andrew. Ses parents se moquaient de savoir s'il allait en cours ou non, les professeurs ne remarquaient pas son absence et ses notes restaient excellentes. Il ne faisait rien de mal après tout.

Ses amis commençaient à remarquer ses absences mais Liam s'en moquer. Il mangeait de moins en moins avec eux, trouvant sans cesse des excuses quand il ne disparaissait pas pour la journée. Cela ne semblait pas déranger le groupe et Liam laissait les rares messages qui lui étaient envoyé sans réponse. Personne ne l'interrogeait là-dessus et il faisait juste son travail quand il avait dut intervenir avec ses amis. Les seules remarques qu'il avait reçus était toujours les mêmes. Tu es arrivé en retard, tu n'as pas écouté les ordres, tu n'es pas assez bon.

C'était peut être idiot mais il aimait leur sortie. Le plus souvent ils allaient juste manger quelques parts et discuter un peu. Plusieurs fois ils sont allé au cinéma, regardant des films que Liam n'avais jamais prit le temps de connaitre. L'Andrew l'a emmenait dans sans doute tout les endroits incroyable de Nirvana. Et il lui promettait à chaque nouvelle rencontre des lieux encore meilleurs.

En deux petits mois sa chambre était décoré de poster publicitaire, de petite cadeaux acheter dans les attractions. Liam c'était découvert une envie de collection les prospectus ou les affiches offerte comme un souvenir de ses folles journées. Comme quand il collectionné avant les photos de ses sorties avec ses amis au collège et au lycée.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être irréprochable en cours. Ses notes n'avaient pas baissé, ses parents ne remarquait visiblement pas les changements chez lui et laisser chaque jours son argent de la journée sans se posé de question sur l'apparition d'objet dans la chambre de leur enfant. Il allait en cours tout les jours, à moins qu'Andrew ne l'invite quelque part. Il avait même commençait à chercher un moyen de se faire un peu d'argent. Les choses devenaient meilleurs, plus simple comme Liam l'avait tant désiré.

En quittant un de ses cours, Liam fut surprit de voir Sora attendre devant sa salle de classe, visiblement nerveux. C'était rare de voir l'autre jeune homme, surtout alors que les examens arrivés bientôt. Quand l'autre garçon le vit, il s'approcha rapidement de lui avec un visage inquiet qui fit mal à Liam. Son ami avait-il un problème?

Liam sentie son cœur se serrait. Personne n'avait remarqué quand lui aller mal, cela lui laissait un gout amer en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas parlé avec ses amis depuis plusieurs jours, peut être même une semaine ou deux malgré quelques repas partager avec eux. L'avaient-ils même remarqué ? Il n'eu pas la force de sourire, attendant juste que son ami ne parle mais celui-ci l'entraina d'abord dans un coin plus calme, dehors près de la sortir de secourt. Liam n'avait plus la force de juger la paranoïa de ses amis. Comme si quelqu'un s'intéresserait à leur discutions.

Sora le regarda un instant silencieusement, réfléchissant sans doute à ses mots. **"On a remarquait que tu semblais plus distant ses derniers temps. Rebecca a peur que tu es fait une mauvaise rencontre."** Murmura Sora timidement, détournant le regard quand Liam eu l'ombre de colère dans ses yeux.

**"Je ne vois pas le problème Sora à être un peu distant. J'ai une vie et elle ne tourne pas qu'autour de vous!"** Cracha soudainement Liam, surprenant Sora qui recula.

**"On est juste inquiet Liam! On ne te voit avec personne ici alors Rebecca à pensé que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un à l'extérieur et tu sais que c'est dangereux. Si jamais les choses dérape-"**

**"Les choses se passe très bien avec Andrew. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'approbation de Rebecca pour me faire d'autre ami."** Coupa Liam, perdant soudainement patience. Il en avait marre d'être sans cesse juger. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la vie qu'il rêvait juste pour laisses ses amis jouer les héros, et leur servant de mascotte où rejeter tout problème dessus et faire les choux gras des journalistes. Il ne pouvait même plus se faire des amis sans leur autorisation ? Et en plus il laissait sous-entendre qu'il pourrait mettre leur vie en danger comme s'il était un idiot et dirait à tous qu'il était Gray. Comme si c'était même une fierté d'être son alter-ego. Qui pouvait être fière d'être un monstre?

Mais c'était juste ça n'est pas? Il était juste un monstre, un bête animal de compagnie. Liam sentait ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration fragile en voyant son propre reflet dans les yeux de son ami.

**"Je ne veux être qu'un simple étudiant et tu sais se que font les étudiants Sora ? Ou tu l'as oublié en jouant les héro. Il passe du temps avec des amis, s'amuse et étudies. Ils ne risquent pas leur vies, surtout pour n'être qu'un simple faire-valoir et servir de couverture aux magasines peoples."** Liam ramassait son sac qu'il avait laissé tomber par terre dans sa colère. Ses yeux se coloraient lentement de violets, laissant sa colère exploser maintenant qu'elle était soudainement libérée. Il se rendit compte que trop tard qu'il avait ouvert la boite de pandore, et que comme dans un barrage la moindre fissure laissait échapper toute l'eau contenue dans un torrent destructeur. Il sentait ses muscles se tendres, le métal roulant sous la peau en recherche de combat, d'un ennemie à combattre.

**"J'en ai marre de touts ça. Marre de ne pas pouvoir vivre comme je le veux, marre d'être seul car vous préférez jouer les putains d'héros et marre de devoir vous rendre des comptes pour m'être juste fait un vrais ami!"** Finit par crier Liam, sentant les larmes commençaient à apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas pleurer, surtout pas ici et devant Sora. **"Je voulais juste faire des choses normales avec des amis."** Murmura Liam les yeux brillants.

Il fit alors la chose la plus lâche qu'il pouvait, fuyant loin des problèmes et loin de Sora. Il courut vers la barrière, ne laissant pas le temps à son ami figé de choc de réagir alors qu'il sautait au-dessus du grillage sans effort. Liam sentait avec horreur ses larmes coulait librement sur son visage alors qu'il disparaissait dans la forêt du parc qui entourait la ville et leur école.

Sora sentie sa gorge se serrait en voyant son ami aussi mal, regrettant de ne s'être inquiété que maintenant. C'est vrais qu'il semblait étrange depuis un moment mais avec les études, sa vie de famille et ses amis, Sora n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquait les choses vraiment. Et puis comme le reste de l'équipe il avait pensé qu'il était déprimé à cause de ses parents ou alors de la mauvaise réputation que la presse lui créer. Le public avait toujours besoin de quelqu'un a admiré, quelqu'un à encourager et applaudir, et quelque chose de différent pour s'en moquer ou le détester. Ils en pouvaient rien et Rebecca tentait d'encourager le cyborg pour ne faire aucune erreur et être ainsi blanc comme neige devant les médias mais cela semblait avec le recule la pire chose qu'ils avaient put faire.

Pourquoi Liam ne leur avait pas parler que cela ne lui plaisait pas ? Ils auraient arrêté, Sora n'aurait pas hésité à arrêté si quelqu'un du groupe n'arriver pas à supporté la pression d'être un héro, d'être une personne soudainement publique.

Sora se sentait mal pour Liam. Il avait souffert durant tout se temps? Mais pourquoi il n'avait rien dit. Il devait aller voir les autres aux plus vite. Rebecca avait eu tord. Liam ne c'était pas fait avoir par un inconnu ou manipuler par un potentiel ennemi. Merry n'avait pourtant rien vue, pourtant ils avaient été en couple non? C'était avant qu'elle ne tombe amoureux de Louis. C'était presque triste, Liam l'avait aimé pour finalement rompre avec elle et maintenant elle sortait en secret avec Louis. Sora savait qu'il était le seul au courant de ça, les ayant vue ensemble il y a un peu plus de deux mois. Personne n'avait voulut en parlait alors le gothique se demanda combien d'autre secret avait été gardé. Peut-être d'autre vérité dérangeante ou des malaises que personnes n'avaient eu le courage de dire à voir haute. Ils avaient été de mauvais amis, personne n'avait vue les problèmes de leur groupe. Avec un soupire le garçon partie. Il était temps de montré la merde aux autres avant que tout le groupe ne s'écroule.

A moins que tout c'était déjà écroulait malgré eux.

Dans les bois, personnes ne pouvait vous voire pleuré. Liam rentra chez lui sans un regard en arrière, courant se cacher comme un enfant dans sa chambre. Il avait finit par tout dire, par trop dire. Roulait en boule contre le mur, Liam sentait son cœur battre trop vite dans sa poitrine alors que sa colère chuter pour être remplacer par la honte et la tristesse. C'était maintenant fini entre eux ?

Il avait été idiot, il y aurait dut mentir comme d'habitude et dire que tout aller bien, qu'il était juste malade ou peut être mettre la faute sur ses parents? Il n'avait pas envie de retournée en cours, pas aujourd'hui ou même demain. Ses parents n'étaient pas là se soir, et personne ne s'inquiétera de son absence, comme personne ne voulait de sa présence. Il pouvait juste passer sa soirée comme un lâche pathétique.

Cette nuit Liam n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. Couchait dans son lit, Liam observait le ciel nocturne avec appréhension. Il aurait cru qu'il se sentirait soulagé d'avoir enfin dit se qu'il pensait mais c'était le contraire. Les choses étaient pires.

Son cœur était douloureux, plus qu'avant. Sa tête semblait battre plus fort, comme si ses pensées commençaient à devenir douloureuses. Il avait la soudaine impression d'être dans le mauvais corps, d'être a l'étroit dans sa propre peau, laissant la crise de panique s'installer. Il avait tout foutu en l'air, ruinant des années d'amitié. Il cria brutalement en sentant ses muscles soudainement s'activer, cherchant un ennemi, comme avec Sora. Sauf que son propre corps semblait lui échapper, lassait d'être piéger dans cette douleur sans bourreau. Liam respirait difficilement, croisant son reflet monstrueux dans sa vitre. C'était donc ça ? Il laissait juste tomber le masque pour de bon et révélé sa vraie nature.

Ses bras déchiraient la peau, une main prête à tirer avec un canon apparaissant dans sa paume tandis que l'autre était devenu une lame aiguisé. Ses yeux étaient violets avec des iris brillante et mécanique, recherchant une cible dans le bruit du réglage de l'objectif. Plusieurs veines, ou plutôt câbles violets sous la peau restante brillait. Liam gémit de peur en voyant son corps réagir de lui-même et les larmes commencèrent à noyer ses yeux. Ce n'était pas encore arrivé, pas aussi poussé du moins. Sa propre apparence lui faisait peur tandis qu'il continuait de se transformé. Il ne ressemblait plus à un homme, pas avec se corps mécaniques dans les vêtements déchiré qu'il portait. Liam gémit de peur en sentant les rouages dans son dos s'activer pour être prêt à sortir des armes.

Il était vraiment un monstre. Sans doute que l'équipe serait heureux de ne pas le revoir ? Liam cria en sentant les mécanismes en lui continuer de s'activer sans son consentement. Son corps cherchait un ennemi en vain, et il avait besoin de se calmé mais Liam n'arrivait pas à pensé à autre chose.

Il avait été un poids mort non? L'éternel membre de l'équipe désaffecteux que la presse aimait pour vendre ses feuilles de choux. Si jamais il était important, ses amis seront là mais il était juste seul, montrant à la lune toujours silencieuse la chose horrible qu'il était malgré la peau de normalité qu'il tenté de porté.

Liam tombait hors de son lit, refusant de se voir d'avantage ainsi. Il pouvait entendre le bruit des moteurs, les engrenages tourné et pire que tout le vrombissement d'une machine sortir de lui comme si il n'était qu'une putin de machine. Pourquoi il avait été changé en monstre, pourquoi cette étrange pierre lui avait fait ça. Ce n'était pas normal d'aller si loin pour une simple crise de panique? Personne de normale ne réagirait comme ça.

Ses amis avaient vue ça? Avait vue à travers son déguisement ? Liam avait l'impression qu'il n'arrivait plus à respiré, se rendant compte que trop tard qu'il avait arrêté de respirer depuis le début de sa crise de panique. Quel humain pourrait faire ça?

Non, il devait se calme. Respirer lentement, expirer doucement et recommencer. Il devait se calme avant de faire des dégâts. Il avait besoin d'aide. Et il ne pouvait appelait qu'une seule personne.


End file.
